


Haze

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he fell, it all slowed, crystal clear in that one final moment, painfully clear, and then it all blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. May be some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

As soon as he fell, it all slowed, crystal clear in that one final moment, painfully clear, and then it all blurred.

Everything around him sped up and continued at thrice the normal pace, while He lay there, so still, so broken. Nothing made sense anymore; people spoke to him, but he didn’t hear their words. He was moved, but the scene never changed. He was always there, just laying still, why so still, in a heap, on the floor.

The funeral flew by in a minute and he was alone again. Entirely alone.

Whole hours and days flew by, but he bore no notice. Why should he? Then into weeks and months, and still nothing changed. Minutes, hours, days, months, years, what did it matter? It all passed, unnoticed, unstopping, unyielding.

Time did not matter; nothing did.

Not so long as Sherlock Holmes was dead.


End file.
